Guilty Pleasure
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: On what's supposed to be a normal night for Lelouch and C.C. took a sharp turn down awkward lane and eventually lead them to a sudden and unexpected passionate night. Post-Zero Requiem, Warning: One-Shot Lemon.


**AN:** _This is my first time writing smut so… I hope it's okay. It's not going to be perfect, so you are warned. I wanted to step out of my personal bubble and try something a little boundary breaking. That being said, I hope you enjoy._

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **Guilty Pleasure**

* * *

Sweat trickled down his handsome features shamelessly, his ebony locks wetly clung onto his forehead and clothing uncomfortably sticking to his body. Wiping away the rest of the remnants on his face with his sleeve, Lelouch stretched out his tired arms that would most likely become very sore in the morning. He's proud to say that his stamina has improved greatly since starting his new life but tending to the fields almost every day is tiring, and it takes a toll on him physically.

"Whew, what a long day." His amethyst eyes traced the sun kissed horizon that's about to call the end of the day and introduce the young night. "I wonder if C.C.'s cooking tonight...y'know never mind, why bother asking. That woman was lazy then and she's still lazy now." He chuckled to himself.

Walking away from the patch of land that he worked on, he made his to back to his and the green witch's small home. Their own private home away from the world.

Upon entering with a tired groan, Lelouch called out C.C.'s name several times and when he never got a response, he figured she must've been somewhere else busy. He walked into the kitchen heading straight for the fridge taking out a water bottle to satisfy his thirst. The cool and fresh taste of the water alleviated his dry throat, sending pleasing satisfaction throughout his entire being.

"Ah! I never thought water would taste so good." He smiled to himself recycling the now empty bottle. Making his way towards their bedroom, the former Demon Emperor thought about how his life has been over the past few years. After the Zero Requiem where he died for the benefit for the world, he embraced his newfound immortality he'd _'rightfully'_ stolen from his father and decided to live life side by side with this former accomplice now companion.

At first, he was reluctant living with C.C.; but now that he's given her a chance, he couldn't have been anymore happier. He's quite content living with her. His time spent with her while being Zero is nothing compared to the time he spends with her now. It's...different. He's allowed to feel happiness for once in the world he worked so hard to fix and in return she has learned how to open up to him.

He never thought he'd ever be this happy.

When the Warlock entered their bedroom, the sound of the running shower stopped him in his tracks. Making the connection that C.C. was showering, the great temptation to peek inside the cracked bathroom door almost empowered him. His heart began to race at the idea of seeing her…naked. Naturally he found her attractive, without a doubt she is indeed a beautiful woman. And now that they've spent more time together without any war getting involved, he's actually quite fond of her cunning personality, despite her still being a difficult woman to contain.

But that's what makes her great.

Closing his eyes taking a breather trying to tame his lewd mind. "Head out of the gutter, head out of the-"

"Lelouch, is that you?" C.C. called out, her voice echoing in the bathroom.

"U-uh...yeah." He skittishly turned away when she poked her head from behind the door. "What is it?"

"Can you bring me a towel? I forgot my own by accident." She smiled prettily.

"S-Sure... No problem." The raven-haired man stepped out of the room momentarily and came back with a fresh clean towel for his companion. Handing it over through the crack, she muttered out a small thank you and disappeared shortly before coming out into view wrapped in the towel. He choked as his eyes sinfully traced the water droplets that dripped down her smooth skin, giving her a more sensual look than she already has.

"Like something that you see?" C.C. teased, giving him a wink. "The showers all yours now, but if you can change my mind, I'll join you if you'd like." She stepped closer to him, her warm scent of vanilla intoxicated his senses.

"Not happening, I'm perfectly fine with showering by myself." he cleared his throat, adding some distance between them. "I think you need get dressed don't you think?" A blush dusted his cheeks as he continued to stare into her beautiful golden hues trying not to look anywhere inappropriately.

"Whatever you say." They continued to stare at each other a while longer and she could tell that he was trying hard not to avert his eyes from hers. After a seemingly long minute of just staring, Lelouch finally cleared the awkward silence by announcing that he'll be showering. She watched in amusement as he gathered his things before retreating into the bathroom. "He's a funny guy."

 **#**

"Wait I don't get it."

"You don't get what C.C.?" Lelouch looked over to the beauty next to him on the couch. After dinner, since it is movie night, they decided to pick out a random movie on one of the movie channels to watch. They currently huddled together comfortably on a sofa couch in the living room in the dark. The movie they were watching wasn't a bad movie, it had a lot of drama and it's quite suspenseful but-

"I don't understand how people find the time to have romances in these movies. Like shouldn't they be more focused on the task at hand than getting into a relationship?" The leading male and female character on the screen that were arguing just a few minutes before were now kissing passionately.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "You're thinking too hard. It's just a movie."

"Well they need to make these movies more relateable and realistic. I mean, you didn't find any romance while you were Zero."

"I don't need a reminder C.C." He looked at her irritably and she giggled softly. He poked her cheek firmly before facing back to the movie and then- awkward tension filled the air. Many and multiple times he has watched romance movies with C.C. that had a lot of kissing and brief sex scenes, but for whatever reason… this particular movie didn't spare the convenience of a fade out cutscene.

The on-screen couple were very much into their heavy kissing as the man pushed to woman up a wall, grinding against her for pure pleasure as she let out lustful moans. He then carried the said woman to the kitchen table and started stripping her down and she did the same to him then the sex scene began. Heat flushed on Lelouch's cheeks as he kept his eyes glued on the screen. _"What the hell? This is a movie, right?"_

Trying to ignore how visually explicit the sex scene is, he tried even harder to keep his mind from straying back to lustful thoughts. If his feelings for the woman next to him is that of a companion, then watching a sex scene shouldn't be difficult...right?

But he couldn't but wonder-

How exciting would it be to take C.C. against the wall or on their kitchen table? Would she like it? What would she feel like inside as he pleasured himself inside her? The sounds she'll make or the way her body would react to his… will she ever allow him to have his way with her like that?

"Dammit."

"What?" C.C. curiously looked over to see him shuffling in his spot uncomfortably, his legs crossing and uncrossing before hastily placing a pillow on his lap. At first glance she wouldn't have paid any mind to his odd behavior; but by the way he closed himself off from her so suddenly and the deep blush he had, a blush of her own appeared when the dots were connected.

He's aroused…. Lelouch is actually aroused.

A sensational stir roused inside her. The thought of Lelouch being turned on surprisingly turned her on as well. C.C. turned back to the screen as the love scene continued for what seemed like forever. The silence of the living room filled with the actors' moans and groans, setting an uncomfortable atmosphere between the Witch and the Warlock. Then after another minute… the scene was finally over… But the damage has already been done.

"Well uh- that was interesting… don't you think Lelouch?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He scooted away from her bashfully keeping his eyes forward.

"Nothing… it was a lot more explicit than I thought it'd be." She looked at him shyly, yet he still refused to not meet her gaze.

"Yeah." It was all he had to say to build a wall of silence between them.

 **#**

Watching the rest of the movie, neither had paid any attention to the movie itself as they were both swept away in their thoughts. Though when it was finally over, Lelouch switched the TV off. "I'm going to bed." He scratched the back of his head nervously when they made eye contact. His heart pounded a little bit faster against his chest. "A-are you coming, or are-"

"No, I'm going to bed also." she got up following him close behind into the bedroom. "Did you like the movie?"

"It was okay. I wouldn't watch it again though." Lelouch turned off all the lights in the room except for the lamp on his bedside table, providing their bedroom dim lighting.

"Why not?" She watched as Lelouch comfortably laid on the bed before joining him in sitting and hugging her Cheese-kun plush. "I thought it was a good movie."

"You were practically complaining the entire time C.C."

"So, doesn't mean I don't think it's good."

"Yeah, well like I said… it was okay." The raven-haired man connected his violets with her golden. Again, she so beautiful and after that ridiculous love scene, he never realized just how much he wanted her.

Staring at her companion, C.C. always knew that she found Lelouch attractive. She's drawn to his personality and personal desires. During their time together throughout the Zero situation she developed feelings for him, but now that they're here together living the beginning of their immortal lives. Her feelings for him deepened.

Almost everything he did had her heart racing. He's so funny to tease, very easy to get along with, and most of all… he made her feel alive. Very much alive.

 _"I hope I don't regret this later."_ Letting go of her plushie, she laid down next to the lanky man. "Lelouch…"

"Hmmm?" He met her gaze.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"Huh? Where is that coming from?" A crimson blush painted his cheeks.

She playfully shrugged her shoulders as a smirked tauntingly played on her lips. " I couldn't help but notice that you were...oh I don't know...aroused during the movie. So, I just wanted to know." The Witch scooted closer to him. "What got you hot from that love scene Lelouch?"

"What? What makes you think I was aroused? Stop making false accusations."

"Have you ever had any experience with a woman Lelouch?" She hotly whispered whilst straddling his hips. Her flow of green hair that cascaded down her back made her appear irresistible. His hands were starting to itch to touch the fair skin she was showing from her white shorts. His heart fluttering fast and the desire to kiss her pink lips excited him immensely.

"Why do you care? It's really none of your business." He challenged.

"I'm just asking because- Ah!" The beauty lightly cried out when he suddenly flipped their positions.

"Have you ever been with a man before C.C.? It's hard to tell, you could have many men and be a tease to make'em hot." Lelouch daringly pressed his groin against hers, creating a much needed friction between them. "Or you've never been with a man and you're being a tease in hopes to get one...so what is it C.C.?"

Choking back threatening moans in the back of her throat when the grinding of his hips became firmer, provoking that earlier sensational feeling again. "That's for me to know and for you to find out if you wan-"

The immortal pressed his lips against hers.

Honestly there's no point in beating around the bush. He's hot and bothered and she's most likely feeling the same way. There's an undeniable attraction between them so he might at well take advantage of their given situation before it passes up and he'll regret not taking any initiatives.

Indulging the witch in a passionate kiss, her soft lips continuously moved against his. Fueling his lustful desires to be closer to her. His heart raced dramatically in his chest and heat coursed through his body, sending delightful chills running down his spine before it reached his groin where the familiar feeling of his awakening arousal began to stir. He wants her more than anything right now, so much in fact that rational thoughts started to leak out of mind the more he kisses her hungrily.

"Mmmm." She moaned out when he pulled away from the kiss. His lips immediately pressed against her neck, giving it a few nips and sucks to ensure that she indeed wanted him just as bad. The warlock's curious hands traveled up her smooth thighs, purposely dragging his fingers along the naked skin until he reached his goal and touched her chest. Squeezing and fondling her ample breasts, oh how soft they felt in his greedy hands.

"C.C." He kissed a trial to her ear, hotly licking the shell of it. His hips lightly bucked against hers, "Take off your shirt." Lelouch commanded before pulling away from her regrettably. Taking off his own shirt and watched as she did the same, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra as her pink buds raised in the cool air. Lelouch couldn't help but be mesmerized when the mischievous woman touched her own breasts, pinching her nipples, and snaked her hands down her flat stomach to the waistband of her white shorts.

Not breaking the eye connection they made, a sensual smirk quirked on her lips as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband and pulled the shorts down her shapely legs leaving on her panties. Her heart pounded so unbearably hard against her chest that she thought it was going to burst at any moment by way his eyes traveled down her body. Tossing the useless article of clothing onto the floor, she couldn't believe how needy she feels.

It's no secret...but sometime in her immortal life she has been with a few 'lovers' intimately. Not as much as Lelouch was implicating earlier, but over the years the desire for human contact was lost with the rest of her and died down. There was nobody else left in the world that will faithfully commit to her, nonetheless grab her attention. Although, now that she knows better...after many years of giving the cold shoulders to many, he has come into her life and changed it for the greatest.

He breathed life into her whether he knew it or not and whatever happens after tonight… lovers or not, she wants to stay with him for the rest of their immortal lives. She really likes him… a lot. And right now... there's no turning back.

Letting out a giggle when he continued to gawk, "Have you ever seen a woman pleasure herself?"

"What?" Lelouch tore his eyes away from her beautiful body to meet her hues. "What kind of question is that?"

"An easy one-" she got closer to him, her hands tauntingly traveling down his slim body rubbing very teasingly close to the bulge that protruded in his boxers. "So have you ever seen one?" She licked his neck and gave a small bite when her lips met his pulse. Her free hand glided up his chest again to brush his nipples before grabbing the nape of his neck to pull a few of his midnight strands.

"No... I've never seen a girl pleasure herself." He admitted with a crimson blush staining his cheeks.

"There's a first time for everything." The emerald woman didn't give him time to question when she leaned to kissed him again. Their mouths moving in sync naturally and when Lelouch prodded her lips with his tongue, she gave him easy access and he quickly slipped his warm tongue inside her mouth. Moaning just a little as they fought for dominance, she gently coaxed the eager man onto his back never breaking apart. Her hands confidently touched the straining erection that was still tucked in his boxers and when he let out a low groan- she pulled away from him.

"C.C.?" He heavily breathed out. Excitement coursing through his veins as she continued to rub him before finally pulling down his boxers just enough for his member to spring free. He should feel embarrassed how easily hard he became, but then why the hell would he? C.C.'s insanely sexy and the fact that he hadn't dealt with much sexual pleasures or arousal during his time as Zero, he has an 'excuse' for arousing easily.

"Just relax Lelouch...I'm going to make you feel good." Needless to say, good couldn't cut to what he actually felt. The witch settled herself between his legs and once she took hold of his erection, giving it a few delightful strokes, she lewdly licked his shaft- all the way to the weeping head before finally engulfing him fully into her mouth.

"Oh...fuck." Lelouch moaned out the curse, laying his head onto the pillow starting to lose to bliss. The wet and warm sensational feeling of her mouth sucking on him along with her swirling tongue is very much new to him. His breaths hitched as she worked on him almost expertly. Alternating between taking him whole into her mouth and stroking him, she used her free hand to pull his boxers further down his thighs to gently massage the firm skin of his sac. "C.C.-" he tartly groaned, watching her work on him with heavy hooded eyes. "Oh C.C... that feels so good."

"Yeah?" she smiled, taking him whole into her mouth. She moaned wantonly, and the vibrations sent direct chills to his spine. Keeping her hand moving on him slowly, Lelouch thrusted into her hand trying to make her move faster. "I see that someone is very eager."

"S-shut up." His gaze met hers and she smirked again before going down on him. Drawing out another sensual moan from him.

With each flick of the tongue and squeeze of her hand, the distant familiarity of orgasmic release coiled and fluttered in his stomach. Oh, did she know how amazing she is? Does she know how high she's taking to cloud nine? Watching as she pulled back languidly licking clean the slit of the head where precum seeped out, unconsciously his hand reached for her. Brushing back her green bangs before firmly tugging her hair. Soft groans and curses slipped from his mouth as he carefully thrusted into her inviting mouth keeping in mind to do is carefully. Encouraging her to go faster his mind turned into mush when her pace picked up and the muscles of his stomach contracted, signaling his soon to be orgasm.

"Oh, C.C…. I'm about to come." His grip in her hair tightened, his body flushing, he's so close- oh so very close to releasing. "Yeah...Oh that feels so good." At this point she's just messing with him as he chased after his release. When was the last time he felt this good? The last time he had released in complete bliss?

C.C. detached her mouth from him, stroking him faster. The entire time she sucked on him, quietly listening to his moans and groans, the more aroused and wet she became. Her insides stirred and she wants nothing more than to ride Lelouch selfishly and have him come inside her, but she has other plans. "Lelouch, you're so hard and throbbing so much." she moaned pumping him faster, "But you can't come right now." Her words fell upon deaf ears and with a smile, C.C. leaned down to give the tip of his erection one last strong stroke of her wet tongue before abruptly stopping.

His heart dropped, small anger instantly washed over him. _"What a tease!"_ Lelouch glared at her as she sat on her legs, smiling silly. "C.C., why-"

"Did I stop?" she finished. "You were hoping to come in my mouth, weren't you?" C.C. touched his throbbing erection that reacted in a twitch when a stray finger traced a protruding vein on his shaft.

"No!" Lelouch couldn't believe how crude and vulgar she easily spoken and let those words slip from her uncouth mouth. "You didn't give me a warning that you were going to stop." A crimson blush formed on his cheeks. His erection still stood loud and proud, but his frustrations with this woman when she kept him from complete bliss irked.

"I did warn you...you just weren't listening." He turned from her bashfully and she smiled. "Besides...I don't want you to finish yet. There's something that I've always wanted to do." Lelouch looked at her confusingly, but soon understood her implications when she promptly laid next to him. Her soft hands roamed down her own body, touching her breasts and nipples, moaning out softly as one hand went down further and dipped inside her underwear.

Lelouch's blood ran incredibly hot, boiling at the sight. Sitting up slightly his eyes were immediately drawn to the hand that moved inside her panties. His view abstracted from the cloth and when he turned to her, her face was completely worn in euphoria. Her face contracted slightly as she continued to fluidly play with her breast whilst working on herself. Did she want him to watch as she masturbated? Is that why she wanted to leave him hanging so he could stay on edge while he watches her?

Well, he has no problem with that. If she wanted him to watch as she performed this kink of hers, then who is he to say no?

The young raven-haired man's hand daringly touched her shoulder before trailing his long fingers down to her supple breast. His breath hitched further as he played her her taut pink bud giving it a wet suck before taking her whole breast in his greedy hand and matched the movements with her other hand.

"Ah- Lelouch…" Her hips started to sway against her hand, the speed picking up just a little. Shifting on the bed so he settles between her spread legs on his haunches. Lelouch hooked his fingers on the waist of her panties and with the help of lifting her hips, he removed the damp cloth off her. Tossing it haphazardly on the floor before doing the same with his boxers.

"You're so beautiful." He unknowingly muttered out. Lelouch watched in amazement now that he has a clear view of what she was truly doing to herself. If he didn't know any better, then he would've have to slap himself senseless in order to believe what he was truly watching. Her lithe fingers alternated between rubbing the hidden bundle of nerves and dipping between her wet folds.

This erotic scene of watching C.C. touch herself sensually aroused him greatly.

"Lelouch…" She whimpered a little loud. Her eyes shut, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach knowing that she was being watched. She's thinking of him, thinking on how good he would fill her up and how fast he will drive into to her to chase after the release she denied him. She should feel embarrassed, but she doesn't. Not a single bit.

"Ah… you're so fucking sexy." He groaned and when C.C. opened her eyes, her heart pounded uncontrollably at the sight. Sitting on his backside with one hand propped behind him for support, he sat in front of her with open legs furiously pumping his cock in front of her. His speed unforgiving as he continued to let out groans of pleasures. Her excitement starting to reach its peak. Being watched and watching Lelouch pleasure himself for her turned her on so so much.

She's never felt this aroused before.

Lelouch left his member alone briefly to massage his sac firmly whilst keeping his eyes glued on her working fingers before pulling back to continue pumping his shaft. Her touches were a lot better and a lot more pleasing than his hand, but that doesn't really matter right now.

Feeling a sudden hard wave of euphoria, she pumped her fingers faster and continuously stroking her g-spot for complete release. "Ah! Lelouch, I'm about t-to… Ah!" Lelouch hastily pushed her hand away and dipped his fingers inside her. Working hard and fast for her orgasm and utilize his other hand to rub the bundle of nerves. "Lelouch… oh Lelouch I'm so so close. I'm-"

"Come for me then." He whispered huskily then bent his fingers pressing firmly against her g-spot. C.C. moaned undoubtedly loud and wantonly as she gracefully arched her back, both hands grasping the sheets of the bed tightly and moaned out his name like a prayer as her sudden orgasm hit her hard, washing over her and a blur of white cleared her vision.

All her senses were wiped cleaned. Her hips continued to buck against his fingers until he finally pulled out to kiss up her quivering body to her neck- giving her a sweet, slow, and honest kiss on the lips. Laying on top of her, his hot erection rested against her stomach as they continued to kiss. Reminding her that he still hasn't had an orgasm.

"Lelouch."

"Hmm?" He pressed kisses on her cheek, down to her neck.

"How do you want to end the night?"

A devious smirked played along his lips at her open offer. For certain he wasn't going to finish himself off, and as much as he loved the feeling of her mouth on him… there was something that he's been craving a lot more than the latter. Reaching downwards to touch her sensitive, soaked core- "Are you okay if we go for a round?"

"If you can handle it boya." She smiled, and he did the same. They indulge in another passionate make out. Lelouch pumped himself a few times then grabbed himself, taking the tip of his weeping head and brushed it along her wet folds. Exciting yet torturing them both until a moment later he decided that enough was enough and buried himself deep inside her.

They both moaned out breathlessly as he slid inside her completely. Lelouch felt as if his heart was about to burst at the new sensational feeling… "Oh, C.C… you feel so good." Taking a moment to gather his senses he started moving slowly. Pumping in and out of her, trying to prolong their pleasure.

"Lelouch." C.C. wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her body heating up as she dawned that he was actually inside her, filling her satisfaction. Oh he felt so so good inside her. He's not the biggest man on earth, but his length and girth are perfect for her.

"Yeah?" His voice came out a little strained, now picking up speed.

"Were you- Ah…" He moved even faster. The sound of wet skin slapping filling the void of their room. "Were you aroused during the movie?"

Wishing that this new feeling didn't overwhelm him so easily, his hips snapped against hers faster when for the second time that night his orgasm was making its approach clear. "Yes." He answered her quickly, moving rhythmically when she crossed her legs over his backside, forcing him to bury deeper inside her. Her soft moans sounded loud his his ear and fueled his movements. "I-I wanted to do those things with you. I thought of what it would feel like and take you against the wall or- Ohhh...fuc-"

"Ah, Lelouch faster. I-I." She moaned when he complied, his hard and fast thrusts losing synchronicity. His hips snapped against hers almost aggressively.

"C.C. I'm about to come." He groaned in her ear as her slick walls clenched around his member. His breathing coming out a lot harsher the closer he's getting.

"Don't pull out." She begged, tightly clinging on his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. Her excitement building up rapidly the faster he thrusted and the louder he groaned and moaned her name in her ear. Her heart feeling like it's ready to explode at any given moment. And judging by how rapidly he's moving, he's a lot closer to release than she is- but that's okay, she doesn't mind not having an orgasm now. "Lelouch...Oh, Lelouch."

"C.C." After a few more thrusts his release violently raked him and came inside her warmth. Just like she wanted. Her walls clamped onto his member as he continued to pump inside her, listening to her soft whimpers until he was completely spent. With whatever strength he had he removed himself from her feeling completely out of breath. Lying next to her, his chest heaved with each breath he took in tying to regulate himself once more.

C.C. looked over to her companion with a fond smile on her features. "Well that was interesting… don't you think?" She laughed and he did the same, his heartfelt chuckles filled her heart with glee.

"Yeah it was… we should've watched a movie like that a long time ago." He playfully joked elbowing her arm.

"That was by chance." She scooted closer to him for warmth, pressing against his side and snugging on his chest. "Do you think _this_ would've happened even if we didn't watch the-"

"C.C." he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "That movie has nothing to do with us. It's just as you said… it was chance and if you ask me it was bound to happen anyways." He admitted. "We're spending an eternity together so if we didn't have any feelings now, I bet would've had some eventually."

"Confident that I have feelings for you?"

"Why yes, I am." Lelouch smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. "Unless you just used me for sex." He smiled when she moved to straddle his hips, their hands clasping with intertwining their fingers affectionately. "Do you like me?"

"Ehhh... you're okay. I might like you one day." She smiled. "Do you like me?"

"Ehh... you're alright. It'll probably take a century for me to develop feelings for you...give or take." He joked, sitting up to kiss his new-found lover on the lips again. Of course, it's not the physical aspects for the reason he's drawn to her. No, he drawn by her insane and sharp personality. He likes her and one day he might fall in love with this lazy pizza witch. And that is something to look forward to in his happy future with C.C. Eventual lovers or not, he wants to be by her side.

"C.C."

"Yes?" she tangled her fingers in his raven locks and his arms wrapped around her waist. "What is it, my mean warlock?"

"So the whole watching thing...is that a kink of yours?"

"No… more like a guilty pleasure."

Lelouch looked at her confusingly and rolled his eyes playfully. "That's practically the same thing."

"Well, who cares." She kissed his surprisingly soft lips. Nothing that he's such a good kisser. "Now I know what gets you going."

"Shut up." He chuckled feeling a little embarrassed, turning them over to lay down putting him on top. C.C. giggled freely, feeling happy and pleased to have him in her life. She might one day fall in love with him in their near future together. But in the meantime, they should just enjoy each and every moment they have together.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything." She caressed his cheeks affectionately.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." He mused and dived in for a kiss.

* * *

 **AN:** _So how was it? Whether it was good, bad, or okay...thank you for reading. XD Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc._

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
